Blink and Close
by KaeCover
Summary: A teenage girl walked nervously towards the large building, holding out a printed sheet she had been handed to by her mother. She re-read the address clearly stated in black and white before looking up to the building again. Farkle has lost his eyesight and is reliant on Riley to help guide him. Please give it a go! I am terrible at summaries


**Hey everyone! So I had this idea for another fanfiction, yes I know I am terrible at updating as it is. But I am in the middle of writing new chapters to like every single one! I promise.**

 **GIRL MEETS WORLD IS CANCELLED**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters.**

A teenage girl walked nervously towards the large building, holding out a printed sheet she had been handed to by her mother. She re-read the address clearly stated in black and white before looking up to the building again.

She strode over to the large glass doors. She pushed on them lightly before stepping into a massive foyer. She looked over to the front desk and laid her flyer on the top.

"Ummm, excuse me?" She asked nervously and the women, who was sitting on the other side of the desk looked up and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey there sweetie, what can I do for you today?" She asked with a kind smile and dropped the pen in her hand to give the younger girl her full attention.

The teenager looked to the women's name badge, taking note of her name.

"Well…Miss Blackthrone. I was hoping to apply for this job that I found? I heard they were looking for someone of a certain age? I read that they live here? The Minkus family?" She said nervously and the women looked at her with a wide smile.

"Ah yes of course! Mrs Minkus told me to send up any applicants. And no need to called me Miss Blackthrone. Sounds very formal, doesn't it? Just call me Layla." Layla said and the girl gave her a bright smile in return.

"So, to get to the Minkus apartment, you need to use a security pass, which I will give to you now, and press it the little panel on the side. Press the button at the very top and Mrs Minkus will be there to meet you at the top!" Layla continued and she typed some things onto her computer before printing out a small pass. She handed it to the girl.

"Thank you very much" Said the girl and she turned away, not forgetting to grab her flyer on the way out.

"Good luck!" Layla called before setting herself back down to work.

The girl walked into the lift, tapping the security pass onto the designated scanner and waited as she went up. She wasn't sure how many floors she was passing but it seemed a while before the doors opened in front of her.

Revealing a tall blonde woman, wearing a skin-tight dress and high stilettoes. Her hands clasped in front of her with a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello there. Layla messaged me saying you were coming up. I hear you wanted to apply for the small job?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"Oh, how silly of me! I am Jennifer Minkus and I am sorry that my husband is not here either. He had work today so it will just be me today." The women added on and the girl nodded again with a small nervous smile.

"Come! I will need to talk to you first and then you can go meet my son?" Jennifer said and led the girl into a large living room, donned with at least 4 large couches.

"Now as you know I was looking for a, lets called it a friend, for my son. He is still adjusting to his new situation and will need someone with him."

"I understand" The girl said as she got out a notebook and a pen to take down any notes if necessary.

"Okay good you came prepared. So, I will need you to start learning Braille if you don't know how to read it already." Jennifer said and the girl nodded jotting down notes and side tips as the women continued talking.

"Do you understand?" Jennifer said seriously when she finished her speech. The girl nodded and gave her a wide smile.

"Right I think it is time you meet my son!" She said cheerfully as they sealed the deal.

Jennifer led the two out of the large living room and into a smaller corridor with numerous room leading onto it. As they reached the door near the end, on the left. The older women turned around and signalled for her to wait.

"Honey, are you in there?" She said sweetly as she knocked on the door a couple of times. A muffled response rang out and Jennifer took that as a positive response. The women led the two into the room before announcing the second girls' presence.

"Honey, I would like you to meet this girl. She is going to help you out and make sure you are alright, okay?" Jennifer and she walked over to the bed where a figure was laying.

"Farkle, come on, get up." The boy did as he was told, sitting himself up. The other girl kept in a small gasp when the boy, now known as Farkle, looked straight at her. Striking eyes staring into her eyes. Yet his eyes were slightly unfocused.

"What's your name?" He said simply, turning his head away.

"Matthews, my name is Riley Matthews and I hope we can be friends!" She said happily.

Farkle groaned and turned his head in the direction he assumed his mother was in.

"Mum, why are we doing this? I am blind, not dying"

 **There you go! I hope you liked this and please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **I really want to know what you think of this so far!**

 **KaeCover xx**


End file.
